Songfic Drabbles
by gaia-x-goddess
Summary: Drabbles inspired by songs. Lyrics inside. Mostly Janto, some Towen, some Gwen, some angst, some fluff...because sometimes, music just inspires.
1. Right Here Waiting For You

**So, these are some drabbles based on lyrics from songs that keep popping into my head when I'm trying to do homework...They're mainly Janto, some Towen, some with Gwen, some angst, some fluff...a real mixture ;) This one is Right Here Waiting For You. I'll load the nine or so I've got, then update as I get the ideas...gaia-x-goddess**

_Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you_

I'm stupid that way. I dream of another love, of being loved again. A love that won't die…But what I yearn for, I can't have with you…and I can't move on. I know that this loyalty will break my heart in the end…but when I imagine leaving, I can't. That's why I'll always be there waiting for you…hoping that one day, you'll open your eyes and realise. Who am I kidding…?

So when you came back to us, Jack, I'll still be here. Whoever you left me for, as long as you stay away, I'll wait. I'll wait a lifetime.


	2. Cool

**This is from the song 'cool' in West Side Story. I have such great songs...:)**

_Wanna live in this lousy world? Play it cool_

He just oozes cool. His smile, his hair, his clothes-all finely designed to be super, ultra, über-cool.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

I don't know what I'm going to say. I just have to ask- "how come you're so damn cool?"

Jack laughs, but it's slightly bitter, I notice. "Being cool is like a survival technique, Gwen."

"Right?" I'm sure my confusion is showing on my face.

"Trust me. Play it-" he winks-oh my god, that wink-"real cool."

I smile slightly as Rhys rings.

"Gwen…Cool ringtone." A grin…I smile. Maybe, just maybe that's why I find him cool. He makes me smile.


	3. Dancing Queen

**Dancing Queen by ABBA. Written with Jack's POV...but could be anyone, I guess.**

_Anybody could be that guy / Night is young and the music's high_

It doesn't matter who the person is. It could be anyone, so long as they're reasonably cute. Or not. Whatever.

What matters is a body pressed against me in time with the music and the promise of a night ahead. What matters is that we have enough time and drink so that I can close my mind and forget about the outside world. It doesn't matter who, long as they don't expect anything more. As long as I'm in no danger of becoming attached to them. Hey, sometimes I don't know their names. It doesn't matter. They could be anyone.


	4. I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**I wanna dance with somebody (who loves me) by Whitney Houston. Because Jack and Ianto dancing is cute...**

_I wanna dance with somebody who loves me._

A quick tap on your shoulder. I can't bear you looking two so happy. You look about as surprised as I feel. Hell…no-ones gonna remember anyway…

A gentle sway to start with. Very romantic grasp-you're holding me tightly. Just don't let me go…

I squeeze my eyes shut and concentrate on your heartbeat. I wanted to dance like this on my wedding night…I wanted to dance with someone who loved me. You whisper in my ear, promising sex. It's not what I wanted, but it's enough. I hold onto you tightly as I let go what I wanted and dance.


	5. Mamma Mia!

**Mamma Mia! by ABBA. I like ABBA. Can you tell? There will probably be more ABBA. Be warned...**

_Here I go again, my my, how can I resist you?_

"Hey, Ianto?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Um, were you going to do some paperwork tonight?"

Ianto sighed deeply. He knew he should say no…he was only going to get hurt. And then Jack Harkness flashed him a smile, looking unquestionably dashing and Ianto thought of what could happen later…and knew he'd lost.

Oh, he couldn't resist that smile-and Jack knew it.

"Yes Sir. Got to keep…on top of all the paperwork after all."

"Okay then." Jack said promisingly, glancing down not very subtly to Ianto's bum, before wandering off. Ianto groaned. Here he went again…but, really, that smile. Who could say no?


	6. My Interpretation

**My Interpretation by MIKA. I like MIKA...happy ending's the best but I've already done that...(hinthint...) Anyway...great song.**

_You talk about life, you talk about death, and everything in between / Like it's nothing and the words are easy_

For most people, dying is the end. When you talk so easily about it…that's when we can see you're different. That, however human you may seem…you just aren't.

I never grasped the concept of forever at school, and I still haven't. To be honest, I don't think you have either. Maybe sometimes, you understand. Those are the moments you look away.

Death is everything to other people. When you remember them all, do you regret your jokes?

But even that's all one big joke, because the words aren't easily. They can still scare you, even you. Like they scare me.


	7. Somewhere

_**Somewhere from West Side Story. What can I say? A beautifully sad song.**_

_There's a place for us, a time and place for us / Hold my hand and we're halfway there, hold my hand and I'll take you there_

They stood together, blinking as their old lives slipped away. There was sadness there, and regret, but hope and love. They knew, they could see, that they had forever. She held his hand, feeling none of the fear that had haunted her for years.

"I'm sad for them."

"I know."

"Up there…" she gestured. "Up there is a place where we can be together. Our place."

"Shall we?" he asked. "Come on, Tosh. I'll take you there…"

They walk up there together. Time's irrelevant here…and she's not sure what's waiting. But she knows it's their place. She just feels it.


	8. The Winner Takes It All

**The Winner Takes It all by ABBA! This song has some amazing lyrics...I may have to use this song again actually. For 'I figured it made sense/Building me a fence.' I shouldn't know this by heart..but I do.**

_Somewhere deep inside, you must know I miss you._

Ianto often looked up at the sky and wondered if Jack ever thought of him. Surely Jack knew that Ianto would be hurting…it just hurt even more to know that it didn't bother him enough to make him come back. Once he'd screamed it, shouting and calling until the tears took over and he'd kneeled silently on the ground. Owen had found him, alerted by the tortured 'I miss you!' that had broken the peace. He'd held Ianto reassuringly, but couldn't answer his questions-he didn't know why Jack wasn't back. Or if he'd ever come back to them at all.


	9. Wonderful World

**Wonderful World by James Morrison. Right, that's the last of the nine I've got. Want more? Like it? Hae it? Want a song? Review ;) gaia-x-goddess**

_Dreams are for fools, they let you down._

I just thought that maybe, once he was gone we could…we might…well, never mind. It was a stupid wish, inspired by stupid dreams and worthless hopes. This is the real world and here, wistful imaginings don't come true. We both know that now. I'd be with her…you'd be with her…I just thought that maybe we were similar enough…but I don't think you even particularly like me as a person and you've got Jack anyway…I just, you know, dreamt. Don't rely on dreams, Ianto. Just on what you can see-it, at least, won't let you down. But I'll carry on hoping.


	10. The Winner Takes It All 2

_**I knew I'd end up doing this... ABBA and The Winner Takes It All (again.)**_

_I was in your arms, thinking I belonged there / I figured it made sense, building me a fence_

When you held me that night, it all slipped into place. I realised that I was right. I decided that you would be there for me for the rest of my life, which, doubtlessly, isn't going to be very long anyway. I figured it made sense, counting on you to always be there. I thought maybe I'd found the place where I could be happy; with you.

And then you left me, and my life came crashing down again.

And now, we can carry on but I'm not about to dig myself a hole again.

Those are my terms, Jack.


	11. Forever

_**Chris Brown, Forever. The idea just came to me and I had to write it, even if it's a pairing I don't usually do.**_

_It's you and me, moving at the speed of light, into eternity_

I could have stayed forever, before that second when I saw you run away from me. That's how it was, wasn't it? That's how it was for me, anyway, and that's what I hoped it could be for you.

There was the problem of her of course, but I think we both knew that she wouldn't last forever, she would leave someday. Like it or not, you knew it, I knew it. I thought the same about myself.

I thought it could be you and me, for eternity, Doctor. Until that second when I saw you run away from me.


	12. Chiquititia

_**More ABBA :P Chiqiutitia. **_

_I'm a shoulder you can cry on, your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on_

Her shirt was getting wet now, but she didn't pull away. She patted his hair gently, and whispered reassuring words, until he was done. He hugged her awkwardly and went to clean himself up. When he returned, she knew he'd look immaculate. No-one else would notice anything, would think to ask after him. The date would pass them by, as it did every year…

"I miss her, Tosh. On her birthday…we used to…"

"It's okay," she'd whisper, holding him tightly. "I'm here."

"What would I do without you?"

That's the question he could answer now…and the answer was give up.


	13. Friday I'm In Love

_**Friday I'm In Love by the Cure. It's incredibly catchy ;)**_

_Monday you can fall apart, Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart / Thursday doesn't even start, its Friday I'm in love_

Friday was when they all made their excuses. For Owen the week had generally taken its toll and he needed to get out, get moving, pick someone up and have mindless sex before he cracked and broke down. Tosh was always tired and besides, she had an inkling of what Friday meant. Gwen always tried to be home for Rhys, at the end of the week, pretending they were a normal couple.

On Fridays Ianto stayed behind for Jack. Though Jack sometimes ignored him for the rest of the week, Fridays were special… until the inevitable rift interruption, of course.


	14. You And Me Tonight

_**I think I must be an angsty mood ;) This is You and me (tonight) by Alistair Griffin. It's actually a very good song, which I found on spotify yesterday :D **_

_I never realised that I waited just too long / and now I recognize it was you all along_

I always presumed that I'd just know when it was love. It was certainly that way with Diane, with Katie, anyway.

But things are clearer when you're dying. And all those feelings, those nagging suspicions in the corner of my mind, all made sense to me.

I wanted to tell you. I never meant to be horrible to you, because you deserve more then what you can get from him. I dismissed all those thoughts… I refused to listen.

Everything makes sense now. Funny, these things that make sense when it's too late. But Ianto, it was you all along.


	15. Paint It Black

**_Okay, I'm sorry, but this is actually 150 words, not 100. But I like it, so I'm keeping it :P Song: Paint It Black by the Rolling Stones._**

_I see a red door and I want it painted black / No colours anymore I want them to turn black_

This is the view from the door:

Black paint drips from every wall, still wet, still glistening; it's sickening to look at, like blood. It's been put on hurriedly, not neatly at all, and there's no protection up. This is not a redecoration job, it's been done in madness, or grief, or hatred, or maybe all three.

And there's a man kneeling in the middle of the floor, staring blankly, the paintbrush still in his hand, black paint all over his neat suit. The two seem out of place together, surreal.

And the man in the doorway has no expression on his face as he looks over the room, and speaks to the man. He has no expression on his face as the man sees him and starts shouting, no expression as the man finally collapses, and sobs freely.

Jack Harkness shows no expression as he leads Ianto Jones away.


	16. Fairytale

_**Fairytale, Alexander Rybak. The Eurovision winner :P We lost, but you know... this one is so damn catchy! Ah well...x**_

_Coz I'm in love with a fairytale, even though it hurts, Coz I don't care if I lose my mind, I'm already cursed_

Now he's gone, all that he's left is unreal. It's either that, or the other way round. Maybe he was never real, and I've been pushed out kicking and screaming into the real world…?

It feels like I'm in love with a memory, a vision, a dream. It's a bloody curse living in his shadow all the time.

And there's nothing but his scent to prove that he was ever really here. Ever really kissing me, holding me, touching me…

I'm in love with him, but I don't even know if he was ever real.

He's a story… a fairytale.


	17. Bad Day

_**Bad day, Daniel Powter. x**_

_You're faking a smile, with the coffee to go_

Here's your coffee, Sir. Free fake smile thrown in. No, really, I insist. Yeah, that's put a smile on your face, hasn't it? Sir? All I have to do is smile in the right way, and you mistake it for lust, and passion, when in reality…

Every single day, I'll give you a smile, with your coffee. Maybe every day I expect you to do something other then smile and take it? Maybe I expect you to realise how much of this is for her benefit…?

Maybe I want you to realise that I'm living for her, not for you.


	18. Red

**I'm sorry... It's been a hectic time and I haven't really had time to write... and when I do, I have this feeling it's going to be heavy angst for a while... anyway. I love this song- Red, by Daniel Merriweather.**

_And I can't be somebody else / __You took something perfect / __And painted it red_

It was almost perfect, though, wasn't it? For a little while, it was wonderful. I'd even started to think that maybe, just maybe, this could last…

I just don't see why it's me you're angry with, really. I can't ever be him; I was never going to be him, was I? I was always going to be second place. You knew that when we started this, Jack. You should have known. It wasn't my fault…

You took what we had, our perfect little thing and you fouled it and ruined it with bitter red memories of your perfect Ianto Jones.


	19. Halo

_**I had to do a lip sync for school to this song... (sort of an in-joke; I can't sing) and I thought it was appropriate. Halo- Beyonce. Hey, and Torchwood's back in a week :)**_

_Remember those walls I built / Well, baby they're tumbling down / And they didn't even put up a fight / They didn't even make up a sound  
_

The walls had, he liked to think to himself sardonically, gone 'into construction' the minute he'd heard Lisa crying out. The unbreakably, calm and composed walls. Hidden behind a mask, and an empty smile. Designed to withstand everyone… except her, of course.

It had taken one smile from Jack to set the walls crumbling. After the first kiss, he'd been aware that they were beginning to fall…

It took a while, but as he stood here in Jack's arms, he was aware that they'd fallen. Finally. The defense had gone. As it sank in, Ianto clung to Jack and cried.


	20. I'll Play What You Want

_**Well... I can't believe Children Of The Earth! It made me very upset... now I better stop it before I start crying. Again. This song is 'I'll play what you want' by Toy Horses, who I really recommend you listen to, they're great! And welsh :)**_

_You know it won't be long / Till you tell me that I'm doing something wrong / It won't be long_

When I was little, my friends all had amazing fathers. Kind, funny, willing to play. Then we got a bit older and the perfect father bought music and gave money, and didn't ask questions.

But you, Dad, you were an embarrassment to me. You were… spiteful, and you hurt me, even though you didn't ever know it.

So I lied. All my life. I made you someone to be proud of… I made you into the father I always wanted. I lied to friends, I even lied about your job.

I never forgave you for being the man you were.


	21. You And Me Tonight 2

_**I've only just realised that I'm using this song again... ah well. You And Me (Tonight), Alistair Griffin. I apologise that I haven't updated anything for ages, but I've been on camp and in Wales (!) and I'm off to France tomorrow, for two weeks, so I thought I'd get this up. :) **_

_Maybe I was just too proud / To say I love you right out loud_

Reliving that moment, the thing that hurts me the most is that the words were there. I meant to say them, I really did, and they were there. Waiting to be said.

I don't know why I didn't say it before. Maybe… maybe I didn't want to admit that I'd done what I could never do… Or maybe I was too proud to admit it.

But the point is, I never said. Maybe you knew.

And I whisper the words, every night, like I should have done whilst you were still around to hear them.

"_Ianto Jones, I love you."_


	22. I Miss You

_**150 words :/ But I couldn't think how to cut it down. Song is I Miss You by The Summer Obsession.**_

_I watch you from a distance / I remember all of those instances / When you smile / When you laugh / When you crash / When I'm there to catch you, when you fall_

I've never met anyone who brings memories with them as much as he did. There were the bad memories that showed in his eyes, and the good memories, the ones that you knew he was thinking of when he smiled.

And whenever I stood with him, the memories assaulted me. _This was where we stood when he fell apart. _

And whenever I held him, I knew we were both remembering the times I'd held him before. _This was how I reminded him that there was life worth living._

And whenever he was hurt, the memories he brought with him were ones of being hurt, of pain. _This is misery._

And my memory of his death is tainted by my own deaths. _This is watching everyone I've ever loved die, and being powerless to help._

My memory of Ianto Jones is of memories.

And I treasure every last one of them.


	23. Superhuman Touch

_**Superhuman touch, Athlete. They're an amazing band, seriously. (: This song and MIKA's 'We are Golden' have pretty much dominated my (rubbish) weekend :L**_

_Just one day like this will keep me going on / Tender kisses will keep me going on_

When life seemed at its darkest there came a day. No aliens. No paperwork. Enough time to bask in the company of my friends, and then later enough time to make love without rushing. A day with enough time, like we were being given a break.

Smiles, laughter, playing cards. Chatting. Stolen kisses and secret smiles. Giggles and chocolates and coffee and talking. Stories told. Fish and chips, vinegar and salt.

My lover and my friends and the best day of my life.

The memory of that day keeps me going on, though the people I remember are long gone.


	24. No Matter What

_**I need to update more. I'm sorry guys ): This is No Matter What by Boyzone, it's beautiful. I'll dedicate it to Stephen Gately, shall I? R.I.P :( xx **_

_No matter what they tell us / no matter what they do / no matter what they teach us / what we believe is true / no matter what they call us / however they attack_

I know now that all the proud words and elegant phrases mean nothing when you stand in front of a bunch of drunken teenagers who hate you for no reason.

That it hurts even though it shouldn't. That the knowledge that you're better them can't overwhelm the fact that you want to cry and plead forgiveness for being who you are.

I also know that I'm brave enough to take your hand in mine and walk away, no matter what they shout.

And when you've left me, I'll remember you as the person who made me brave. And I'll smile.


	25. Driftwood

_**:/ I'm sorry I haven't updated ANYTHING for ages. Very sorry. :( Driftwood, by Travis. x**_

_And you really didn't think it would happen / But it really is the end of the line / So I'm sorry that you've turned to driftwood / But you've been drifting for a long, long time_

I sensed the very day you turned away from us. You woke up without a spark in your eye, didn't say anything, didn't seem different. But I know you felt it, and also I know you didn't realise that I did too.

I'm so, so sorry that my death drove you away from this planet. But home is where the heart is. Eventually you had to return to drifting through the stars, and the planets. We both knew that the day would come soon enough.

I'm glad that you waited long enough so that I didn't see you leave me.


	26. Tainted Love

_**I feel guilty, so I'm writing these as quickly as I dare with them still being reasonably okay and posting them :) Tainted love- Softcell.**_

_Sometimes I feel I've got to / Run away I've got to / Get away / From the pain that you drive into the heart of me / The love we share / Seems to go nowhere / And I've lost my light / For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_

Sometimes I wish I could wriggle out of your arms even as we kiss and make love; just get out of your bed and get some fresh air alone.

The knowledge that we're not going anywhere, but that you're perfectly happy like this, in this sort of in-between state: too long for it to just be sex, not yet a couple… Sleepless nights when I'm with you; tear filled nights when I'm on my own. No longer Owen is looking concerned.

I lie, tell him it's nightmares.

And as I walk into your office, I want to run out again.


	27. Fix You

_**Fix You- Coldplay. Sorry for lack of updates recently :/ x**_

_Tears stream down your face when you lose something you cannot replace._

I cried when Lisa died.

Of course I did. I loved her.

But those mornings when I woke up to a cold empty world, and the knowledge that you weren't here… There were no tears streaming down my face. No visible sign. Just like there was no visible sign of us.

But inside… inside, I have never cried as much as I did then. Talk about a mind's eye, and I'll tell you that mine was weeping.

I'll never be able to replace you. You'll never return. Why wouldn't you choose all that over tiny, insignificant us?

I've lost you.


	28. Fireflies

_**Fireflies- Owl City. Hated it at first but... it is catchy. These lyrics are stuck on my wall, along with various other lyrics and torchwood posters... The pairing is delibrately ambigious. But I definitely meant it to be a certain one. xx**_

_My dreams are bursting at the seams_

All I can think of is that I've got to pretend to be shocked.

"Really?"

"I know, who'd have thought it, not of Jack obviously but Ianto…"

I pull the appropriate expressions and make the right comments but inside I feel like… like every stupid cliché. Oh god, I feel like my heart is breaking.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely," Gwen reassures me.

Even if whatever thing they have going on here is broken… I couldn't be with him, now.

Just like that, my hopes fly away, and my dreams die.

It's only ever going to exist in my head now.


	29. If Only

_**Yes... it really is an update. If Only, by The Calling. It's purposefully not by any character, because it works for more people. **_

_Tell me your fiction / Tell me your lies / Say to me now / You'll never forget this night_

I have a request. Can you tell me, can you promise, that you won't forget?

You don't have to mean it. Just… lie. For me. For everyone who loves you. I want to be able to think that you won't forget. To imagine that in many lifetimes you'll still remember me. Us. That you'll think fondly of tonight, remember that we danced, that we laughed…

I'd love to think that my name will still mean something to you in a thousand years,. If it ever did.

So, could you just lie? It'll only take an instance to promise you'll remember.


	30. I'm Not Over You

**_Yes. I have neglected my stories :S This, hopefully, will get me writing again. I'm Not Over You~ Scouting For Girls._**

_I'm not over you / and I know that I should be_

It's been years. 11 to be precise, by the Earth calendar that I still live by, no matter where I am. 11 years, 6 months and 12 days since you were lying in my arms and saying that you loved me. 11 years…

Surely I never loved you? I didn't think I did, but I should have been over you long before now. Sometimes your name doesn't cross my mind. There are days when I forget.

But sometimes I shut my eyes and remember, and wonder if you'll ever let me go from the embrace you still hold me in.


	31. Calais

**_So! Three drabbles to upload tonight; they're all by the same band- Blonde Louis. Check them out. I've fallen in love with every song. These lyrics come from 'Calais' (as do ones in the last of the three. Sorry.) You won't regret listening to them. Also, I slipped two more into this drabble as well, so..._**

**_Also: sorry for the lack of updates. I've had exams D:_**

_Behind your eyes is a jealousy / and now the envy's turning you green_

I can see it. Don't think that you hide it. Its there when you look at the two of us; something- just a tiny thing- that you can't have. The whole world, and more, is open to you- and we represent that one, tiny thing that's forever barred to you.

Humanity.

You're jealous of him, too. I know that you want me.

So I'm going to stay with him, thanks. He's what we're fighting for.

It doesn't matter if sometimes, just sometimes, I look at him and think… is this everything and more?

It's only ever for a second, anyway.


	32. Wizard

**_Again, Blonde Louis, from the song 'Wizard'. :D This is based on the episode 'Ghost Machine' because the lyrics demanded it._**

_A ghost in a machine / like a figure of her dream / it's not what it should seem / but the fear's holding me_

There was so much anger… Owen couldn't believe it. He didn't believe himself capable of reaching that level of feeling where you'll do anything; where every breath is focussed on injustice, revenge and hatred.

He didn't mean… he didn't mean the old man to die…

It was the fear, he tried to explain to Tosh, once. The fear of how that can happen and stay unsolved, unpunished.

It _held_ him. There was no other way to describe it. It controlled him; and the consequences of that was death.

Extreme emotion lead to death. Love, anger, fear.

Owen learnt his lesson.


	33. Calais 2

**_Last Blonde Louis drabble... for now. I've got more ideas ;D anyway, this is 'Calais' again, and my favourite drabble for quite a while. Agree? Disagree? Review...?_**

_You talk about the ghost of time, but I was born this side of '89_

The past and present, they all mean the same to you, don't they? Events that I learnt in history are ones that you lived through. It's not hindsight to you; it's reminiscence.

You talk about the _zeitgeist_ and ever changing notions; you talk about people who are long dead as if they're still alive; you talk about people who lived their whole lives loving you whilst struggling to remember their names.

It doesn't _mean _anything to me. All those places, all those times. I'm too young… everyone will always be too young…

So. Go and find him. Because he'll understand.


	34. Wrong Impression

**_Wrong Impression - Natlie Imbruglia._**

_Didn't want to leave you with my last confession / yeah / of love_

Nobody ever told him that they loved him, unless they were about to die. They all knew it was futile to hope, so they kept it secret until there was no time left.

When that declaration came, that meant it was fatal. This was real; he was dying. _No…_

When he should have said the same, kissed him and told him that he loved him too… when it came to it, all he could do was plead. _Don't say that. Don't let it be true._

"I love you."

"Don't." _I love you too._

But by then, it was too late.

_**Review?**_


End file.
